


Quality Sexytimes with one's Two Favorite People

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Roxy is delighted that she gets to have two matesprits at once, even with the complications that come with those matesprits being each others' kismeses. But they've made it work all around, each helping the others along in their own ways. And each helping the others get off - even with an exciting day at the waterpark planned, there's always time to work in a little satisfying sex (or maybe a lot).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinnsprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnsprite/gifts).



"Oof!" John suddenly found himself shoved into a corner in the hallway. Terezi put her weight against the hand she was pushing against his chest, keeping him there, and she leaned her head in uncomfortably close to his face with a huge grin and gave an almost-inaudible cackle. John narrowed his eyes and glared at his kismesis - gosh, that still seemed like a weird word to apply to a relationship he was in. "Damnit Terezi, your breath smells gross."

That comment was met with raucous laughter and some conspicuous exhaling at John's face, which he tried and failed to squirm away from. "I ate had a delicious sandwich piled high with onions. Just for you!"

"You're gross." John finally managed to reach an arm up and pushed on her cheek to try to move her away, with some success. He growled from the sudden burst of irritation he was feeling. Man, this girl was good at getting under his skin - which he supposed was the point of this sort of romance. At least he could take solace in knowing that he had a similar effect on her. "And geez, way to get so worked up that you have to jump me in the hallway in your underwear. What, I hit you in the face with a pie before, and I beat you at Troll Mario Kart, and now you can't keep your hands off of me?" 

"It's a bikini, John, not underwear. A normal Earth swimsuit, for our trip to the water park soon. You didn't forget about that, did you? Roxy would be heartbroken," Terezi gave an exaggerated pout, then returned to giggling with a wide grin. "And how dare you complain that my libido inexplicably gets pushed into overdrive by a lame weenie like you? You should be thanking the blind prophets every night." 

A small grin crossed John's face and he waggled his eyebrows. "But isn't that what I do every night, basically? You'd think miss blind prophet here should be the one thanking me, really." 

"John, I can't deny that your enthusiasm for performing oral sex results in satisfying results despite your mediocre technique. But I cannot stand for this desecration of the legacy of the blind prophets," Terezi replied, her face forming into a scowl. "As much as it pleases me to hear you consider me to have the same exalted status as them, debasing their legacy with your crude black flirting is profane and offensive." 

"Heheheh, well, I - damnit, wait, is this one of those things where you say it's offensive as part of this hateflirting or is it something that actually really bothers you?" 

"I'll say the latter, so leave them out of this, Egbert," Terezi said, her face still formed into a bit of a sneer.

John nodded. Kismessitude was complicated, but one things the trolls offering advice stressed was for him Terezi to make sure to have clear communication about what things were out of bounds. "Well, okay then. But anyway, you can say I'm mediocre in bed but here you are, pushing me against a wall without really wearing much clothing! So I know what you're here for." With a grin, John reached both hands to grab Terezi's butt and squeeze, pulling towards him almost enough to pick her up. He had learned she particularly hated it when he did that - hated it in the good way, not the bad. 

Sure enough, Terezi reacted with a growl and swatted her hand at John's face, but nonetheless seemed to press herself even closer up against him. "John, as infuriating as you are, that is not the reason I am here! Not the main reason, at least. You need to be interrogated about your recent progress." 

"My progress, huh," John replied with a grumble, "And what about yours?" After everyone had arrived on Earth C, John had watched Terezi start to drift away from everyone and isolate herself, and it had been honestly _infuriating_. Here was the troll who he had seen fix everything and save everyone when the alpha timeline went wrong, and now she'd lost confidence in herself and was just moping around alone. And apparently Terezi had seen something similarly infuriating with him - admittedly, John had kind of fallen into a rut and had been spending way too much time alone, stuck in his home. That was largely what pushed them from more superficial black-flirting and hatedates to a more serious kismessitude. Each pushed the other to try to do more things and to move on with their lives. A black romance was hardly a panacea for the total of one's mental health issues, but John had to admit that it had kept him moving in the right direction.

"I've been doing just fine, thank you very much. But I asked first so we do yours first," Terezi said, continuing to glare. 

"Fine, fine," John replied, growling a bit himself and pushing his forehead against Terezi's. "Well I went out to the farmer's market with Jade two days ago! That was fun, and we made some tasty risotto from all of the quote-unquote goddamn fuckin' mushrooms that farmer salamander was selling." 

"Well that's something," Terezi replied, doing a good job of making it feel like she was staring John down despite her blindness. "Though you lose some points for never making any mushroom risotto for your sexy troll girlfriend. So anyway, what else?" 

"Uh, well, I mean we're doing this today," John said quickly, wracking his brain for other things to add. Most of the last few days had been mainly lying around at home, now that he thought about it. 

"Objection, this is not admissible evidence! As much as you may try to squirm out of it, John, my keen senses can smell that you haven't done much else of note the last five days. Very disappointing." Terezi's face curled into a frown.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, geez." John couldn't really think of much else to say, and couldn't keep himself from blushing from a bit of embarrassment and disappointment with himself. Damnit, why hadn't he gotten out more? "Well, what did you do?" 

Terezi's face turned to a grin and she gave a light cackle. "So many things, John! Roxy and I had a nice private date a few nights ago. I went out and saw a movie and grabbed dinner with Aradia the other day. Yesterday I went and visited some iguanas and did a bunch of shopping in the consort kingdom. And also I had a therapist appointment yesterday." Terezi paused to grab onto John's shoulders and pull herself up to lick him, dragging her tongue diagonally across his face. "John, did you look into finding someone to schedule an appointment with? Or am I going to have to drag you over to the Tentacle Therapy building and force you to make one there?"

"Eww," John groaned, squirming around between Terezi and the wall. God, the licking thing she did always felt so gross, yet weirdly sensual, and he couldn't help but be wound up by it in exactly the way she intended. "And ugh, yeah I guess I should call someone. God, Tentacle Therapy is such a terrible name for a bunch of psychologists, I'm not sure if I could stand to go there even if it wasn't already stealing Rose's name." 

"Yes but they have good troll therapists and good human therapists there too. If you want to find one with a better name you can do that, but if you don't I may have to drag you over there kicking and screaming," Terezi said with a smirk. She lowered her hands to John's butt and gave a forceful squeeze. "And you know how frustrated I get when I have to drag you places kicking and screaming and how much it ends up turning me on... I might have to just fuck you right there in the lobby." 

"Ugh, yeah I know, you have no decency," John said with a blush. Terezi generally got her libido worked up when they butted heads a lot more quickly than he did, which made for some interesting dynamics when they were out in public. John tended to try to tease her to get her even more worked up, and Terezi often responded in ways that were a bit too forward for John's sensibilities. Neither of them consistently had the upper hand in flustering the other, but either way when they got somewhere private the sex was amazing. "But yeah, I'll do all of that, next week will be much better, you'll see." John flashed a confident smile. "Wouldn't you be disappointed, I know how much you're getting off on me slacking this week." 

"Egbert rest assured I will ride you hard whether it's in a slightly proud way or a slightly disappointed way. Innuendo very much intended," Terezi cackled, wriggling her body against John's and sliding her hand down towards his crotch. "Now, for the other reason I was here!" She pushed her face against his and thrust her tongue into his mouth, leaving John to make a few muffled noises in protest before starting to reciprocate the kiss. Meanwhile, Terezi grabbed at one of the hands John had pressed against her butt and dragged it to the front, making it clear she wanted it against her nook. John couldn't really object to that, and he slid his fingers in against the crotch of her bikini, finding the fabric already damp from arousal. John giggled a bit into Terezi's mouth, and proceeded to pull her swimsuit aside to start to finger her. 

Terezi kept John pressed up against the wall and continued to aggressively snog him as the two quickly settled into a rhythm of pleasuring each other. Terezi's hand had drifted inside John's pants and was rubbing him through his underwear a bit teasingly. For his part, John started out sliding his fingers back and forth along his kismesis's vulva, and soon progressed to pumping one and then two fingers inside of her while grinding his palm against her for good measure. John had done this enough times to have gotten pretty good at it, and sure enough it wasn't long before Terezi's kissing became that much lustier and she started rocking needily against his touch.

When she came, Terezi cackled loudly even as she continued to mash her lips against John's - he always found it annoying when she did that while they made out, so of course it became her way of announcing her climax. John rolled his eyes, but nonetheless continued what he was doing with both his mouth and his fingers. As Terezi's orgasm died down, John sighed and turned his focus to his own pleasure, rocking his erection against Terezi's hand through the fabric of his underwear.

And then suddenly, Terezi stepped back and separated herself from John with a grin. "Ehehehe, that was nice. For all of your faults I have to admit you know how to please a girl, John." She turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, what about me here?" John whimpered, suddenly finding himself feeling achingly needy for the stimulation that had been cut short. "Haven't you always said that almost getting someone off and then just stopping is bad form for black flirting?" 

Terezi turned her head back towards him, her toothy smile still just as wide. "Correct! But it is sometimes acceptable as an advanced technique. Like, say, when one's dweeby kismesis has been oblivious to their other girlfriend's desires this morning." 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Mmph, oh, god, yes..." Roxy gasped out between moans, rocking her hips against John's face as one of her hands held his head in place. It must have been barely more than five minutes since Terezi had left him frustratingly close to orgasm - the two girls must have planned this beforehand, since as soon as John walked into the living room Roxy had been waiting there in a provocative pose. And Roxy seemed to have been just as horny as him, since her panties were the first article of clothing to be shed and the nearest available surface chosen for their tryst. Which was why John was now eating out Roxy as she perched on the dining room table. 

John had his eyes closed as he kept up his licking, kissing, and sucking, enjoying the experience of stimulating his girlfriend. Or, eating out one of his girlfriends. His matesprit, he guessed he should say - it always seemed weird to think of himself as having a matesprit and a kismesis. Before this had happened he would never have imagined being in a relationship like this, and it still sometimes seemed weird to him. Both of his partners seemed to find it perfectly natural, though - of course Terezi did, as a troll, and Roxy couldn't be more delighted to offer affection to both her boyfriend and her girlfriend. John's motions were partially on autopilot while he was pondering the nature of the relationship, but it seemed to be good enough for Roxy. "Unghhh... I love it when you do this John, you're the best... oooh, I think I'm going to..." her voice trailed off as she started to squeal out in pleasure as she came. 

"He's okay, but I'm better!" a voice called out from the other side of the room, before Roxy even finished groaning as her orgasm died down. John could hear Terezi giggle again as she walked over, and out of his peripheral vision he could see her and Roxy high-five. "Anyway I told you I'd get him warmed up for you." 

"Yep, you did a good job, thanks Tezzy," Roxy replied. John had pulled back and could see her beaming as she glanced between the two of them. "And you did a great job too, John! And no fighting about who's better at licking pussy, you're both wonderful and I would accept any and all time you want to spend between my legs." 

"No fighting? But that's the whole point of our relationship here!" Terezi said in mock indignation, jabbing her elbow at John as he stood up from his position on the floor. 

"Pff, you know what I mean," Roxy replied, rolling her eyes. She then turned to John with a flirty grin. "Anyyyyway, cutie, you were great for me there, let me do the same for you. Well, maybe not exactly the same, I was thinkin'..." Roxy slid her legs apart again, and retrieved a condom that she held near her bare vulva. John nodded in agreement at what she was proposing, and Roxy pulled him in for a kiss. He fiddled with his pants and pulled them down just in time for her to have the condom unwrapped and ready to unroll onto his dick. 

"Ooh, you should do it barkbeast style! I guess that would be Jade style?" Terezi announced with a cackle when it looked like they were about to get ready to do the deed. 

"Ugh, can you not name sex positions after our friends? It's gross," John said, rolling his eyes in annoyance, not that Terezi would be able to see it. 

"Hah, yeah, that's probably a bit tasteless, 'Rezi," Roxy said with a chuckle. Nonetheless she hopped down from her position sitting on the table and turned around to lean over it. "But I could do some barkbeast style sure, if ya wanna have a good show to see. To smell, I guess?" Roxy then turned to grin at John. She pushed herself up on her toes and wiggled her butt, glancing from John down to herself to indicate she was ready. John nodded and stepped forward, slowly sliding himself inside of her, and Roxy gave a small sigh. 

"Your fucking does have an appealing scent, Lalonde, yes. But this is mainly so that I get to be the one to make out with you while you fuck John!" Terezi said with a grin, walking around to the other side of the table and leaning in to touch her lips briefly to Roxy's. She then shifted her head to the side to stick her tongue out at John.

"Oh, you would do that," Roxy laughed, then turned to John. In a fake-whisper she said, "John, don't worry, we can totally have some sloppy makeouts next time Terezi wants to show me how good she is with her tongue." 

John just chuckled - kissing Roxy would have been nice, sure, but what Terezi was doing here was hardly going to get under his skin. He started to thrust more purposefully into Roxy, and she responded by rutting against him in sync with his motions. He watched for a moment as Roxy and Terezi began to kiss each other, then decided to lean forward to kiss Roxy's neck, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensations. One of his hands drifted up under Roxy's shirt towards her chest, and with the other he reached down to play with her labia and clit a bit as they fucked. 

Soon enough John was gasping and moaning into Roxy's neck with every thrust, and she was responding with plenty of her own noises of pleasure which were muffled a bit by Terezi's mouth. It wasn't much longer before the stimulation pushed him over the edge and he came with a loud, needy groan. Roxy humped against him enthusiastically throughout his orgasm, until John had mostly stopped moving and was just panting against her neck. She gave one last deliberate rock of her hips, then slid forward off of John's dick, breaking her kiss with Terezi at the same time. "Mmmm, hope that was nice for you, John. Felt great here, though I wasn't quiiiite close enough to finish... Maybe I could get some help from your fingers?" Roxy turned herself around to lean her butt against the side of the table again, and flashed a hopeful smile. 

John could hardly refuse that request, so he pushed himself up against Roxy and wrapped one arm around her back and slid the other between her legs. She sighed happily and hugged him tightly as he slid his fingers up and down the outside of her vulva, teasing at her folds. Meanwhile, Terezi had walked around the table and nestled in against Roxy's other side, earning herself a hug too. Terezi gave a happy giggle at that, but then sneered at John. "Wow Egbert, someone doesn't have enough human sexual stamina to please his girlfriend!" 

John glared back at Terezi, but before he could think of something to say Roxy cut in. "Oh, you shoosh, that's just mean. And pretty unfair anyway, I mean he got you off and then he got me off and we only screwed after that." Roxy grinned and slid her thighs a bit farther apart, then leaned to each side to press a kiss on both of her partners' cheeks. "I know the two of you love to taunt each other but can I ask ya to cool that for a bit? And maybe work together on something instead. Like fingering me." 

"I guess I can try to work together with this dweeb if we're doing something that important!" Terezi laughed loudly, nuzzling up against Roxy's face and sliding one hand to meet John's between the girl's thighs. Terezi's fingers felt around and she settled on starting to slide them in and out of Roxy, adding some internal stimulation alongside John's rubbing on the outside. The three were quiet for several moments, save for Roxy's heavy panting with a hint of a moan mixed into each breath. After they settled into a rhythm, Terezi piped up again. "So why am I the only one dressed appropriately for our trip today? Aren't we planning on leaving pretty soon?" 

"Pfft!" Roxy laughed, pulling both of her partners close with the arms she had wrapped around them. "Yeah yeah, we gotta do that, but it doesn't take really long to put on a swimsuit does it? I mean, I guess I was kinda expecting that us fukin' here would have gotten all of our clothes off but oh well." 

John snorted. "Whoops yeah, we got down to business a bit too quickly huh? I wouldn't mind helping you get naked after we're done, heheh." 

"Wow John, so human chivalrous of you!" Terezi interjected with a derisive chortle. 

"Shush!" Roxy said again, gently bopping her head against Terezi's face. She paused to give a loud moan - by now she was rutting her hips quite a bit against the two hands fingering her - before continuing. "Anyway yah I'm like, so super hella excited for this! Like, oh man, never had a chance to go to a water park before obvs. But it sounds like so much fun, I wanna do every slide and river and pool and everything." 

"It does sound fun, yeah! I hear they even have a slide called the Water Dragon so that better be the first place we go," Terezi flashed a huge grin. "Your planet had some good ideas, I have to admit." 

"Yeah, oh man I think you guys will love it! It's been so long since I've been to one, but they were so great when I was a kid," John said, drifting off into a bit of reminiscence. He nuzzled his face against Roxy's neck, but made sure not to slack off with what his fingers were doing. 

"Hah, nice! Well maybe I'll have to get a season pass to make up for lost time. Like, I - mmph!" Roxy's sentence was cut off by a loud moan as her body shuddered with pleasure. "Mmm, hold that thought, you guys have got me alllllmost there..." Roxy said with a needy sigh, turning her head to push her lips against John's. John happily closed his eyes and kissed his girlfriend, continuing to rub her vulva as she rocked back and forth more needily, until she groaned out in pleasure and both his hand and Terezi's were met with a gush of slick wetness.


	2. Chapter 2

"I mean, holy shit guys, this is like the best place ever! Oh man, look at this ride here," Roxy almost squealed, suddenly tugging Terezi along a little faster than they had been walking before. Terezi kept her hand clasped to Roxy's, skipping along to keep up with her. John hurried behind them, keeping his hand pressed on Terezi's lower back with his bottom fingers dipping underneath the waistband of her swimsuit - holding each other on or a bit above the butt just felt more suitable for blackrom than hand-holding. 

Roxy continued to hurry over to something, and Terezi decided to let go and go back to her previous pace. She sniffed as her girlfriend made her way over to a nearby fence to look at yet another ride - Terezi wasn't sure which one, since her senses were more focused on the girl herself. She couldn't help but grin at how adorable her matesprit was when she was excited like this, nor at how tantalizingly sexy she was in her cotton-candy-smelling bikini. Terezi didn't spend too long lingering on Roxy's delectable scent, though. She would have plenty of time later to sniff and lick from much closer, after all. And as nice as her light pink swimsuit smelled, it couldn't really compare to the actual cotton candy she had gotten. 

With a delighted giggle, Terezi shifted the cotton candy to the hand Roxy had just let go of, and pulled a big piece into her mouth. As she let the sugar dissolve on her tongue, she took her newly free hand and smacked John's butt. John let out a little yelp and Terezi kept her hand there, grabbing at one of his buttcheeks. She took another big bite of her cotton candy, and found her tongue tracing against the paper cone in the middle - sadly she was getting close to finished. Terezi decided she'd definitely have to treat herself to another one soon. She deserved it, especially after all of the running around they'd done so far. The three of them had already tried about half a dozen rides in rapid succession, and had just now decided to slow down and take in the atmosphere a little.

John and Terezi continued walking forwards towards where Roxy was, keeping their hands held against each others' rear ends. Under normal circumstances they would have undoubtedly been bickering, but Terezi's focus was fully on the sugary confection she was enjoying. And John wasn't even making any snarky comments at her - maybe he had learned that doing so under circumstances like this would just result in a light smack to the face. After savoring another large mouthful of cotton candy and the associated aromas, Terezi lifted her head up to survey the surroundings. She smelled a fence in front of her and people around, but not Roxy's familiar scent. After sniffing around she located Roxy well off to the side from where they were. That was strange - and stranger still it seemed they had walked onto a bridge. Terezi flashed an accusatory glare at John, who looked to be smiling a bit suspiciously -- 

_**Splash!**_

A wave of water cascaded over Terezi, catching her by surprise and sending her stumbling back for a few steps. She sniffed around urgently, and discovered what had happened - there were signs painted on the ground saying 'Log plume ride splash zone'. And turning her nose back in the direction of her snack, the cotton candy that had been left was now all but dissolved, leaving her just holding a wet and sticky cone. She then turned to the culprit in all of this, finding that John smelled just as wet as her but grinning widely. "Egbert!" 

"Heh heh heh. That was too easy," John said, sounding plenty smug. "I told you I'd get you back for chasing me down in the lazy river and stealing my tube." 

"Yes, yes you did," Terezi grumbled, frustrated that she hadn't been able to sidestep John's trick like she was hoping. She pushed John up against a nearby railing and growled at him, pushing the cotton candy cone into his hair and then grabbing him by his upper arms. "Goddamn it John, I'm not sure if I want to bring you to justice or hatefuck you silly." It was the latter, of course - at this point in their kismessitude anytime she was irritated by John her first urge was to want to work out her frustration in the lustiest way possible - but Terezi liked to play up the legislaceratorial aspect when she could. 

"Geez, I guess I did a good job then!" John mussed her hair and then gave her rear an tug as if to pick her up - both things that he knew would just rev up her black feelings even more. "But I'd hope it's neither, I mean sheesh you wouldn't want to scar those baby Nakkodiles for life, would you?" John gestured over to one side, and sniffing in that direction did indeed reveal a family of strawberry-smelling crocodiles, all staring in their direction.

"Oh, not here, John. But this evening, when we get back," Terezi said in a half-whisper, flashing a menacing smile as she stepped back from him. In the meanwhile, Roxy had walked over towards them to see what the fuss was. "Anyway! While the court must commend you for a well-timed stunt, the issue of compensation needs to be addressed. We're sure our unbiased arbiter will agree that you need to buy me another cotton candy." Terezi grinned over towards Roxy. 

"Yeah right, 'Rezi. You were almost done that one, so I don't think you get to ask for a whole 'nother new candy." Roxy had long since gotten used to being the mediator when one of John or Terezi thought the other's prank was unfair. Since she was both of their matesprits, they both trusted her to be reasonable and there usually wasn't much arguing over what she decided. "So like, maaaaybe when we grab something else to eat I can give you a little bit of what John gets, but that would be - whoa, think fast!" With a laugh Roxy jumped forward and buried her face between Terezi and John's necks, just in time for the three of them to be splashed by the next log plume to come down the track. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Roxy?" Terezi asked, almost in a whisper, sniffing around the area. It had been a little while since John's prank at the log plume by now - she was still plotting how to best exact her revenge, though. In the meanwhile they had moved on to some smaller acts of hateflirting, plenty more waterslides, and some lunch. And now John had gone off to do the Ghostbusters slime ride again, and had left Terezi and Roxy here to take a break. 

Terezi raised her nose to examine the area more carefully. She certainly detected no sign of Roxy, though admittedly there were plenty of people around for her to get lost amongst. But, Terezi had a hunch that her girlfriend hadn't just walked off to the restroom or the snack bar or something. And her hunches about this sort of thing were usually right - she was a Seer of Mind, after all, as well as a girl who knew her quadrantmates' tendencies. 

She figured Roxy would have gone somewhere quiet, but not too far. From the colors that she sniffed she figured... yes, there. A small grassy area up against a nearby corner in the fencing, with a large tree growing there. Terezi made her way over, sniffing carefully around the tree. No scents of Roxy or her cotton-candy swimsuit, but... "Roxy?" 

Nothing happened for a moment, but then some hazy smells hit Terezi's nose, as Roxy phased back in from the ethereal state her void powers had let her escape to. She flashed a weak smile up at Terezi. "Hey TZ. Sup?" 

Terezi plopped herself on the ground next to her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her back. She leaned in and nuzzled against Roxy's face, but refrained from any affectionate licking - this wasn't quite the right time for that. "Nothing really. Wondering if you're doing okay." 

Roxy sighed and lay her head on Terezi's shoulder, wrapping her arms around for a loose hug. "Ehhh... Kinda. Just suddenly was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all." 

"Mhm," Terezi said with a nod. "Do you mind me being here?" 

"Nah," Roxy replied in a murmur. "... I would kinda like to go back into my voidy thing though, can we?" 

Terezi couldn't help but giggle, and she leaned in to plant a kiss on Roxy's forehead. "Sure! You know I think that's kind of cool." 

Roxy gave a small chuckle in response, and then closed her eyes and sighed. A tingly sensation came over Terezi's body, and suddenly the world around them smelled hazy and indistinct. Roxy was still tangible, of course, but the ground and the tree that had been supporting them were now only suggestions - Roxy had chosen to keep those boundaries in place for now, but with a thought she could pass right through them. Terezi shifted herself a bit to hug Roxy tighter now that they were in their own private space. She kept quiet for the moment, letting Roxy decide when she wanted to open up. 

After staying nestled in Terezi's shoulder for a minute or two, Roxy finally sighed and started to speak. "Sooo yeah, just like, there's so many people and so much noise and so much going on, and wow? I mean, I'm kinda used to stuff like that by now, but also kind of not. And thinking about how I wasn't used to it kinda got into thinking about how I'd never had a chance to do anything like this as a kid while basically everyone else did, and... yeah. I mean, not you, but most people." 

Terezi murmured in acknowledgement, staying silent for a few moments before continuing. "Yeah, it really sucks." She leaned in to nuzzle against Roxy's hair for a moment before continuing. "Dunno really what to say, Roxy, but we're kind of in the same boat. And sadly not the type of boat you can call an awesome dragon to rescue you from." 

Roxy had a good laugh at that. "Pfft, Tezzy, you always have the best analogies." She then sighed and continued, "And yeahhh it's like, I know it will get better as things go on, but man I wish I didn't get these sucky feelings like I had just now." 

"Yeah," Terezi said, squeezing Roxy again. "Sadly I can't offer you too much advice there since I am not a licensed psychologist. I don't even pretend to be one on the internet like your ecto-sister does!" She gave a hearty laugh. "But I can say I will be here for you. And even for John, despite his dweebiness."

"So silly! And aww, you're such a sweetie," Roxy said with a giggle, lifting her head and shifting herself to sit up straight next to Terezi. "And thanks for finding me and listening, I feel a lot better now after just being here together and talking with you and stuff."

"You're very welcome!" Terezi said, cackling and leaning in to plant a wide lick on Roxy's cheek. "So, wanna go and do another waterslide? I saw some cool ones on the park map we haven't hit yet. Or do you want to chill here a bit longer?" 

Roxy pondered for a moment, then her mouth curled into a small smile. "Well, now that I think about it... I do feel mostly better here, but there is something you could do that would _really_ make me feel better." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Terezi returned the eyebrow-waggle with a grin. "Miss Lalonde! Are you suggesting public indecency in this heavily-populated water park? I'm fairly sure that's illegal." 

"Pffft!" Roxy rolled her eyes and then leaned in to plant a kiss on Terezi's nose. "No, I'm suggesting private indecency in my own personal voidy dimension here! And since it's mine I'm declaring that sloppy makeouts and fingering girlfriends are totes legal here. And maybe illegal not to do." With a grin Roxy picked herself up off the ground far enough to slide onto Terezi's lap. 

Terezi gave a playful gasp. "Well then! I would be remiss to not ensure I am in compliance with these laws." She leaned in to press her lips against Roxy's, and the girl happily reciprocated the kiss and pressed her body against Terezi's. Meanwhile Roxy slid her thighs apart, and Terezi reached to slide her hand down the front of the waistband of the girl's bikini. Soon enough her fingers were teasing up and down along and around Roxy's labia, working her farther into a state of arousal. 

Soon enough Terezi and Roxy's kisses had devolved into lusty snogging - Terezi had always liked to use her tongue when kissing, and to her delight she now had a matesprit who was happy to enthusiastically reciprocate on that front. And meanwhile, it didn't take long for Roxy to get wet enough for Terezi to slip a finger inside of her and start to tease at the most sensitive spots in her vagina. Terezi was pretty much an expert at fingering Roxy at this point of their relationship, and she settled into one of the rhythms with her fingers and hand that she knew would work wonders. And sure enough, as they went along Roxy started to gasp and groan more and more as Terezi's tongue circled over Roxy's and traced around her lips. 

Terezi let herself get lost in the sensations of what she was doing. She focused a bit on what her hand was doing, maintaining the same basic movements for stimulating Roxy but throwing in enough random changes to keep it from being too much of a pattern. But most of her attention was paid to the actual sensations she was feeling - the warmth and pressure from the various places their bodies were pressed together, the softness of the girl's breast that her free hand had found to fondle, and the wetness on the hand she was fucking Roxy with as well as on her chin. Roxy had started to slobber a bit in her pleasure, and her whole body was rocking in a rhythmic movement both to grind against Terezi's hand and to mash their mouths together as they made out. She was panting heavily, and between nearly every breath was letting out some sort of short gasp or moan. 

And then with a loud whining groan, Roxy came, her muscles squeezing against Terezi's fingers and gushing even more wetness onto the hand nestled between her vulva and her swimsuit. Terezi squeezed her girlfriend close and Roxy reciprocated, and the two of them locked their lips for some passionate snogging as Roxy rode out her climax. Soon her humping settled down and her smooching slowed, and Roxy savored her post-orgasmic bliss with a relaxed session of light kisses. 

"Mmmm, holy shit, a good lay is like the best afternoon pick-me-up," Roxy said with a sigh when she finally broke her embrace with Terezi. She shifted to get up, and Terezi removed her hand from the girl's bikini, licking at her fingers a bit to taste the wetness left behind. "Damn, I feel so much better now. So how 'bout we go hit up those waterslides, babe?" Roxy grinned, and the odd sensation came over Terezi's body again as the two of them returned to tangibility. It took Terezi a moment to adjust to the sudden vivid brightness of all of the colors she could smell around her, but soon enough things were back to normal. She could smell Roxy standing in front of her and adjusting her swimsuit bottom, and then with a chuckle offering Terezi both of her hands to help her up too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, John, I know this is what you've been wanting to see!" Terezi's voice rang out before Roxy had even managed to finish closing their front door upon arriving home. A quick glance over revealed that the girl had untied the neck straps of her red bikini top, letting it flop down and revealing her breasts. Roxy rolled her eyes, but couldn't be surprised given how heavily John and Terezi had been bicker-flirting towards the end of their visit to the waterpark and on the way home. And she couldn't help but grin anyway - she wasn't quite as hot and bothered as her partners right now, but she would never turn down an opportunity to join in on that sort of fun.

"Hah, like you haven't been just been itching to get naked! I'm surprised you were able to make it home without stripping," John said with a smirk, stepping closer to Terezi. "Just think, little miss pretend-lawyer getting arrested for indecent exposure." 

Roxy watched with a smile as Terezi removed her bikini top entirely and tossed it aside. The girl's gaze was still focused fully on John, and she growled towards him in response to his last comment. "Yeah, well I'll see about being a real Earth lawyer soon enough, just you wait." She put her hands on her hips and glared. "And what do you think you're doing with your hands not on my nice rumblespheres?" 

John took a step forward to oblige his kismesis, cupping his hands on her chest and circling his thumbs around her nipples. Terezi reached out and tugged roughly at John's shoulders, pulling him in for some lusty snogging. Roxy gave a small squeal of delight under her breath as she stepped towards her two matesprits as they made out and got even handsier with each other - goddamn it was a hot to watch. And kind of adorable, too. It never ceased to amuse Roxy how the two of them would be all over each others' bodies, sometimes with aggressive fondling but also sometimes quite sensually, all while constantly trading insults. And she had to say that as they got more and more worked up, their verbal barbs got more and more laughable. 

"Soooo... We're getting our tits out now, is that what we're doing?" Roxy said teasingly, having slipped in next to John and Terezi unnoticed and removed her swimsuit top as well. She reached to her chest to press her breasts up and together a bit, winking as her partners broke their kiss to turn her way. 

"No objections from me!" John said cheekily, reaching one of his hands over to cop a feel of Roxy. Not to be outdone, Terezi broke her embrace with him and turned towards Roxy with a grin, pulling off her glasses and proceeding to bury her face against Roxy's chest. Roxy put her hand on the back of Terezi's head and ran it through her hair, laughing as she felt Terezi giggle into her bosom before starting to lick around in spirals. John gave a playful smack to Terezi's bottom as he stepped forwards too, sandwiching Terezi between himself and Roxy. 

"Aww yeah, quality sexytimes with my two favorite people," Roxy murmured, placing her free hand on John's butt as the boy pressed himself against Terezi's back and leaned in for a kiss. Roxy closed her eyes and happily met his lips with hers, squeezing both of her partners to encourage them to press in closer. It seemed to be an arrangement everyone was happy with, since Roxy got to enjoy a solid minute of an uninterrupted makeout session with John as Terezi continued to nuzzle into her chest and the girl's tongue flicked around her nipple.

Of course, with two horny kismeses pressed against each other, Roxy couldn't expect their current position to last any longer than that. And sure enough, Terezi soon wiggled her head out from between the two of them. "Goddamn it John, if you're going to be groping my nook like that you better damn well intend to fuck me!" Roxy couldn't see what Terezi was referring to, even after John pulled back a bit, but feeling her way around she found that John had slid his hand in along Terezi's butt to rub against the crotch of her swimsuit. Roxy couldn't help but slide her hand in too, giggling upon finding that the fabric was much damper than would be expected from the last time Terezi had been in the water. 

John laughed and reached around to give Terezi's breasts a squeeze again, planting a kiss on her head between her horns before she stood up straight again. "God, do I ever intend to fuck you! Name the time and place, it can be like one of your shitty courtroom roleplays." 

Terezi reached behind herself to give John a playful smack. "I'll graciously ignore your insults towards my roleplaying in the interest of getting laid. The time is now and the place is over there on the couch. And in my nook." 

"You're on," John said, giving Terezi one more squeeze before pulling away and walking towards the couch. Roxy grinned and slid an arm around Terezi's shoulder, squeezing her affectionately. As John walked, he wiggled out of his bathing suit, to which Roxy responded with a wolf-whistle. John then climbed onto the couch on his knees, his dick standing erect and clearly ready for whatever Terezi was proposing. He opened up a condom and slid it on. "So how do you wanna do this? Or are you just going to stand there and gape at me because I smell so good you can't function anymore?" 

"Egbert, we are going to do this in exactly the way one usually proceeds with fucking, only more vigorously. And you smell like a giant nerd," Terezi said, following John over to the couch. Roxy tagged along, whistling once again when Terezi dropped her bikini to the floor and copping a feel of her butt before she got on the couch. Terezi climbed into a similar kneeling position as John, her back facing his front, and scootched backwards a bit to press against him. She stuck out her tongue at Roxy as she did so. "And by the way, Lalonde, you smell like a giant nerd too." 

"And you don't? Miss 'hey-everyone-should-play-dungeons-and-dragons-and-more-dragons-with-me' is professing to not be a nerd?" John chided, reaching around to hug Terezi - and feel her up a bit - as she slid into place against him and then down onto his dick. Both of them groaned a bit and started to hump against each other.

"I cannot deny that I am in fact also a huge nerd. And that I have an inexplicable thing for both of you nerds and a need to fuck you both silly," Terezi said with a giggle, grinding up and down on John as they fucked and he reached around to play with her clit and vulva. Terezi then nodded over to Roxy. "And miss other nerd! Why don't you lose the tasty cotton candy bikini and let me lick the even more delicious bits underneath it?" 

Roxy laughed. "Well, if you're asking so sweetly!" She pulled off the last piece of her swimsuit, leaving her just as naked as her two partners, and then climbed onto the couch cushion in front of John and Terezi. Terezi laughed excitedly and pushed her face into Roxy's crotch, her tongue eagerly flicking towards the folds of Roxy's labia. Roxy sighed contentedly, getting into a comfortable position where she could press her crotch against Terezi's face, and also hold onto a nearby bookcase to keep herself steady. Terezi went to work, licking every which way, and Roxy knew that even though she didn't start out achingly horny it wouldn't be long before she got to that point. She murmured happily as she ran her hand through Terezi's hair. "Mmm, yeah, I love my sexy nerd girlfriend with her amazing tongue. And my sexy nerd boyfriend with his," she added, winking over to John. 

John winked back, groaning a bit as he continued to thrust against Terezi. "God, yeah, where did we even find such an amazing but infuriating sexy nerd troll girlfriend to squish between us like this? We totally lucked out." 

"Iunno, but I say we keep her," Roxy replied with a laugh. "And high-five!" She held her hand up at about belly height, and John eagerly slapped his against it. Roxy then returned to holding herself steady with one hand and playing with Terezi's hair and horns with the other. She gave a long, wavering moan as the tongue on her vulva seemed to hit all of her sensitive spots and made her squirm in the best way. Roxy hadn't even been feeling particularly horny before they got home, but John and Terezi's friskiness had primed her libido - not that some nice oral sex wouldn't have gotten her fully worked up in short order anyway. "Hnngh... God, I love getting laid so much... And I love you guys too." 

John laughed but didn't respond, instead burying his face against his kismesis's neck and focusing on his pleasure and Terezi's. And that was fine with Roxy, since she was content to focus on her own pleasure as well. Her whole body shook as aches of arousal and waves of ecstasy flowed through her with each flick of Terezi's tongue on her crotch. The brushes around her clit provided the sharpest pangs of pleasure, nearly making her cry out with each one, and the extended licks along the innermost folds of her labia extended and enhanced that feeling. An occasional prod of Terezi's tongue around and inside of her slit provided a different type of titillation - a bit duller, but pleasant nonetheless - and the licking around the outside of her folds and the skin nearby gave a nice gentle sensation that worked as a bit of a counterweight against the more intense things. 

Roxy's vulva quivered in arousal with every touch of Terezi's tongue, never knowing exactly what the girl would do next but finding often enough it was what she ached for the most. She groaned needily, rocking her hips against Terezi's face, which only served to egg her girlfriend on. God, she loved this. She loved how Terezi - and John, for that matter - could make her just melt with their tongues, their fingers, or with any number of other things. Roxy loved physical affection in general, especially with the people she cared about the most, and especially especially when the affection just so happened to feel this incredibly amazing to be on the receiving end of.

For a moment Roxy thought she might reach her orgasm before her partners got to theirs, which would have been a surprise given that they were the ones who started out so horny a few minutes ago. But just then Terezi started to moan below her, and John shortly after. Roxy watched with a grin as they rutted against each other during their climaxes, only working herself up even more by taking it in and imagining how good everything felt for them. Terezi's tongue continued licking diligently even as the girl came, actually even increasing the intensity, and Roxy found herself moaning and gasping more and more as her body tingled in ecstasy. John and Terezi soon slowed and then stopped their humping as their orgasms subsided, but Terezi's tongue continued to glide purposefully along Roxy's vulva and her upper lip rocked against the girl's clit, pushing Roxy over the edge.

Roxy gasped and squealed as she came - she loved being vocal, and there was no reason to hold back when she was at home with both of her partners right there. Terezi kept her head pressed against her girlfriend's thighs, continuing to do what she did best with her tongue, and Roxy let herself get lost in the tremors of bliss that shook her body. She was pretty sure that she was paying enough attention to keep herself upright and holding onto the bookcase she was braced against, but nonetheless when she came down from her orgasm Roxy found two sets of hands holding her body in place. When the throes of pleasure finally came to an end, Roxy let out a deep sigh of satisfaction, and then stepped to the side and plopped down on the next couch cushion over. "God damn. Was that as good for you guys as it was for me?" 

"I think so," Terezi said, sounding satisfied enough that Roxy would believe it. She slid off of John's dick, finally, and knelt over Roxy's lap, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Roxy happily kissed back, tasting and feeling her own wetness spread across Terezi's face. John took a moment to fling the condom towards the trash and to grab a towel to clean himself off a bit, then slid up next to Roxy and wrapped an arm around her back. Terezi broke the kiss with a happy giggle. "By the way, I love my amazing sexy nerd matesprit and my amazing but infuriating sexy nerd kismesis too! Even if the latter is still a huge dweeb." 

"Aww! You two really are the best." Roxy wrapped one arm around each of her partners and hugged tightly. "So... What do we do now? Just cuddle a bit? I guess we should get showered up and stuff." 

Terezi gave a shocked gasp. "Roxy! You should know your matesprit well enough to know the next thing she'd want is an encore for that amazing sex." 

"Mm, right right, of course," Roxy chuckled, patting Terezi's head affectionately. "I wouldn't really mind a round two, right here and now. So you're on!" She leaned in and planted a kiss on Terezi's lips. 

"Great! I was thinking we could grind our nooks together. Since John's weird human bulge probably isn't up for doing more right now," Terezi said, glancing at John with a disappointed frown. 

"Hey! That's not my fault, it's just how my body works and stuff," John said with a pout. "And anyway, why does that leave me out completely? I can still do stuff to get you guys off, you know." 

"'Tis true, and very much appreciated," Roxy smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on John's cheek. "Hmm... Though I am kind of liking the idea of scissoring with Tezzy here..." 

John thought for a moment, then his face lit up. "Ooh, but I think I can still help you with that... Remember, I have these?" He proceeded to uncaptchalogue a pair of small vibrators, one in pink and one in teal, and each with a wire coming out of it leading to a battery pack with some buttons to control it. "I mean, if you guys both just got off, maybe you might want some help with going right back into it..." 

"Ohh! Perfect. Gimme gimme gimme," Roxy said with a grin, reaching out her hand. John handed over her end, and she quickly ran the cord under her thigh and inserted the vibrator inside of herself - she was still plenty wet from having just got off to slide it right in. John pressed the button just to check the batteries were still working, and sure enough Roxy let out a small sigh as it buzzed pleasantly inside of her for a brief moment. 

Terezi chimed in with a delighted laugh. "You do have some good ideas from time to time, Egbert." She grabbed her vibrator out of his hand and pushed it inside herself, then nudged Roxy to shift her legs so they could get into position. Meanwhile, she turned to John and waggled her eyebrows. "If you manage to work these things so we get off at the same time, maybe I'll do something special for you later." 

"Sooo, just kinda hump each other sitting right here like this? Hmm," Roxy said. She slid down a bit on the cushion she was sitting on and rotated her hips forward, then brought her thighs up and her feet onto the cushion next to her butt. That way her crotch was facing upwards, sort of. Terezi climbed on to straddle her at a bit of an angle, in front of one of Roxy's thighs but behind the other, and arched her back as she lowered herself down. Her teal vulva pressed down onto Roxy's, and at least the forward parts made good contact - it was a bit of an awkward position, but Roxy figured it would be workable for some relaxed sex, especially with the assistance of vibrators. 

"Yeah this seems good," Terezi said, starting to rock back and forth. The motion provided some gentle pleasure on Roxy's end - some general pressure grinding back and forth across her vulva, plus an assortment of miscellaneous rubbing and tugging sensations as the contours of Terezi's labia slid along her own. John turned her vibrator on low - and presumably Terezi's too, though she couldn't really feel that over her own - and the combined sensations were enough to elicit a pleased groan from Roxy. Terezi giggled upon hearing that. "I take it that I'm doing a good job for you too, Lalonde?" 

"Mhm!" Roxy gave two thumbs up. "But I'm pretty sure it would be even better with some hugs and some smoochin'." She grinned and reached up to grab Terezi's shoulders and pull the girl towards her. Terezi managed to lean forwards far enough for their lips to meet without changing her grinding motion too much, and Roxy happily slipped her tongue into Terezi's mouth. The two kept up a lazy and somewhat-messy snogging session for a little while, which did a great job of getting Roxy worked up about the still-gentle rubbing between their other set of lips. By the time Terezi broke the kiss to plant a teasing lick on Roxy's nose, Roxy could already feel a renewed wetness from her crotch and the beginning of an ache of need for more, and she was now wholly invested in getting herself off another time from this round of fucking. 

"Aww yeah, this is really nice, you had a great idea 'Rezi. I'd say I'd owe you a fuck for it, but..." she stuck out her tongue. Right then her vibrator buzzed up to high, then back down to some sort of medium, eliciting a bit of a gasp. "Oooh! And your idea is great too, John, don't think I forgot about you," Roxy said with a chuckle. She slipped an arm around him to pull him close and turned towards him, and soon enough they had settled into a makeout session of their own.

"Nerrrrrrds!" Terezi called out after a while, apparently getting bored of watching her two partners kiss. Roxy made sure to continue smooching John a little longer, but then the two broke their kiss and turned towards Terezi. The girl flashed a wide grin. "If I have to spend too much longer watching two saccharinely adorable dweebs kiss I might get sick here. And that wouldn't be good for the sex we're having!" She giggled, and for emphasis ground a bit more vigorously against Roxy for a moment. 

"Pfft, always such a grouch!" Roxy said, rolling her eyes. Nonetheless she rocked her hips to meet Terezi's new motions - all of the stimulation was starting to do its job and her arousal was getting more than a little worked up again. Still, it wasn't nearly time to go into full-on wild-humping mode - Roxy wanted to savor this, and have a bit of a laid-back fuck. "Sooo... What're you guys gonna do after this? I'm definitely thinking of a niiiice warm shower, mmm." She figured a bit of idle chatter would keep things nice and relaxed. 

"You mean you aren't going to be up for round three?" Terezi feigned sounding shocked, and stuck out her tongue. One of her hands had migrated up to Roxy's chest and she gave her breast a playful squeeze as she continued to grind herself against Roxy's vulva. 

"Tezzy, you know I could go aaaaaaall night if I wanted. But as much as I love screwin' you guys a girl can have other interests too, y'know? And besides I bet we'll have plenty more chances for some fun later on this evening. Let's just have fun with round two for now," Roxy said with a giggle, reciprocating Terezi's boob-grab before putting her hands on the girl's hips and proceeding to rut against her a bit more forcefully for a few moments. The vibrator suddenly sped up again, and another groan escaped Roxy's mouth as an unexpected surge of pleasure rushed across her body. 

"Yeah, I could go for a shower after this too. And also some dinner, I'm getting hungry," John said, nuzzling up against Roxy's shoulder. He adjusted the vibrators up a bit, then down a few moments later. Terezi ground down against Roxy a bit more vigorously in response, and Roxy leaned in to plant a kiss on John's cheek.

"You're doing a good job with the vibes, babe. But I called the shower first so don't think you're gettin' in ahead of me. At the same time, maybe," Roxy said with a giggle, nuzzling against John's cheek. "And dinner sounds like a hella great idea. Takeout, maybe? What do you guys want to eat?" 

"Your nook!" Terezi said with a loud chuckle, though the tail end of her laugh was cut off by a moan. "But in addition to that, we could order from the Chinese place on the corner a few blocks down? They're always good." 

"Ooh, sounds like a plan. How about we call in an order before we shower? Then hop out to pick it up after. And then... ngh..." Roxy's train of thought was interrupted by another shiver of ecstasy. She was fully back to arousal now, with her body raring to go for another orgasm, and the pleasure of what she was doing with Terezi was radiating through her body. John fiddled with the vibrator some more, up and down, which was doing a good job of stimulating her even more. Still, Roxy tried to resume what she was saying - half the fun of lazy sex was trying to keep a coherent conversation during it. "And when we get the food how 'bout we curl up together under the blankets and watch a movie? John, do you have any more recommendations?" 

"It better have dragons!" Terezi piped up, followed by a sharp gasp. She was grinding harder against Roxy at this point, and was starting to pant under her breath. Given the strange variations in her motions, especially each time she made an audible indication of pleasure, Roxy was pretty sure that John was messing with Terezi's vibrator as least as much as he was messing with her own. 

"I'll see what I can do. So ok, shower, food, blankets, and a movie. Sounds like a pretty fun night," John said. 

"It better have dragons, John," Terezi said with a glare. Then giggled and added, "Question! What are we wearing under said blanket and what sort of touching is permitted?" 

Roxy rolled her eyes. "We can wear whatever we want, 'Rezi, and if we decide we want to fool around a bit we can do that. You'll get your round three. I might have to be in the middle between you and John, though." Her sentence was followed up by another sharp gasp as the sensations on her crotch hit another brief peak, not all that much below what she'd expect to put her over the edge to an orgasm. 

Terezi giggled. "We'll see." She was about to add something more but instead just gave a loud groan. "Mmmph... I think I'm close." 

"Yeah, me too," Roxy said, finding herself gasping. Terezi leaned in and Roxy met her with another kiss, wrapping her arms around the girl again. They stopped holding back with their humping, rocking purposefully against each other, and John kept the vibrators shifting at random between the two highest levels. Roxy's whole body tingled with pleasure, and gasped and groaned some more as she bucked her hips against Terezi's. She was just about there when Terezi cried out into her mouth, and an extra gush of wetness hit her crotch. Feeling Terezi climax was enough to push Roxy over the edge as well, and the two traded satisfied groans as they continued to kiss and rock against each other. This orgasm wasn't as powerful as the one given to her by Terezi's tongue not that many minutes ago, but it was just as satisfying, and as she came down from it Roxy felt like her whole body was glowing with bliss. "Damn, TZ, that was something. And thanks John, too." 

With the fucking done, Roxy straightened out her body and Terezi pressed up against her for a lingering kiss. Then spun around, plopping down between John and Roxy. "Whew, that was great. Nice job with the simultaneous orgasms, Egbert. So I guess I owe you something special later, huh? Maybe during our movie?" As she talked, Terezi slid the vibrator out of herself and proceeded to bring it up to her face, sniffing at the plastic with a pleased giggle before handing it back to John. 

"Well, you're welcome I guess. And what is this something special, exactly?" John replied, wrapping an arm around Terezi's shoulder but eyeing her suspiciously.

"I dunno yet! But rest assured it will properly communicate my appreciation for this and also my love-slash-exasperation for you," Terezi replied with a cackle, turning to trace her tongue across John's cheek. 

Roxy watched her two partners with a cocked eyebrow as she tugged out her vibrator and then stood up. "Uh-huh, you guys have fun with that. I'm gonna go grab the Chinese menu so we can figure out what to order."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That turned out pretty long. But I love this ship, and I also really liked the ideas for how it would develop from your prompt. I hope I did them justice with how I built them in here - showing them developing over time would be cool but that's really not my forte while writing slice-of-life type things is. Well, writing slice-of-life things, and writing smut (especially smut intermixed with the rest of the story). I admit I may have gone a bit overboard with all of the sex, but that's the problem with OT3s, there's just so many possibilities for how the sex can go and it's hard to choose between them. :P


End file.
